


3. Family

by Drakstym



Series: Random stories (Naruto) [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: Introducing your partner to your family was an important step.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Random stories (Naruto) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711387
Kudos: 53





	3. Family

Specifications:  
•Family  
•Get to know the family  
•Lee  
•Rock Lee  
•Gaara  
•Set in Boruto

================================

The long-awaited day arrived, two people were very nervous and the others were simply very curious as to why they had been called by their friends, it seemed to be nothing more than a gathering of friends who had not seen each other for a long time or had to iron out rough edges.

Thanks to this, Temari made Shikamaru and Shikadai wear a suit, although in the end they both took off their vest, jacket and shirt giving them a more informal but no less elegant appearance, the blonde had opted for a black yukata with simple white. Tenten had forced Gai to at least not wear her typical green suit, the woman had an idea hanging around in her mind of the purpose of all this and therefore she wanted to help everything turn out perfect, she herself had dressed in a white Chinese suit with Red.

From Sunagakure and with a two day trip, Gaara, Kankuro, Shinki, Yodo and Araya had arrived. The redhead was wearing simple sand-colored pants, and a long red jacket, his hands trembled from time to time so his hair was tousled and the blonde girl had to adjust it quickly, Shinki was the same as always, only without his vest and mantle of sand, Araya had remained the same and had even taken off the mask, Yodo on the other hand opted for a blouse with light blue tail, his jacket and wine-colored pants, Kankuro simply wore a suit without a jacket and tie; everyone kept their face paint and ninja sandals. The three children really didn't understand why Gaara seemed so nervous and agitated by that meeting.

Is it because he still feels guilty about that time? –Shinki thought.

Will someone him like attend the meeting? –Yodo thought.

Do he think we are going to ruin it like the other time? –Araya thought

You're troublesome Gaara ... Damn! I even think like Shikamaru. –Kankuro thought, cursing to himself.

And Gaara, well his thoughts had no order at the moment.

Lee had just finished trying to fix his suit and his small copy, both wearing dark green dress pants and a white sweater. For Metal his father's nerves were remarkable, since he was not very good at hiding that, he was also a little nervous, there would be many people that day in the house.

The predetermined time arrived, everyone arrived at the Lee house at the same time. It was Metal who opened them, respectfully greeting everyone and leading them to the Hall where Gai, Tenten and Lee were already waiting for them, the adults chatted for a moment catching up on trivial things, so the boys a little out of the way and all very embarrassed began to loosen up a little. Dinner time came and the hosts started serving everything in the dining room, the atmosphere was nice, Gaara and Lee had forgotten their nervousness from a few hours ago, they had already forgotten to ask the purpose of the call, except for one person.

-So Lee, Gaara, why did you meet us today? -Tenten asked, with a disinterested tone although inside she was excited.

Suddenly the nerves returned to both, although the Kazekage tried to hide, both had sat next to each other so they simply looked askance, all stared at them at the exchange of glances.

–Well, we mmm. –Started Lee, stopping and muttering nervously, so it was Gaara who got up and took his hand, stroking it lightly to reassure him, although the redhead was nervous it wasn't much for the reaction of his family, he knew that they would never judge him again As it was once in his stormy childhood, only, it was his first real relationship in all his life and he did not know very well what to do, he remembered the time that Temari had formally introduced Shikamaru as his partner, many chakra threads, sand and wind were in the memories. Lee on the other hand feared for his son and that he could not adapt to his new lifestyle, because he knew very well how introverted he was, in addition to Lee knowing that his relationship with Gaara was quite serious, they were no longer children who they were attracted to each other in the middle of a war, they were thirty-three years old, they both wanted to cement their relationship, although it would be difficult with Gaara as Kazekage and that Suna and Konoha were two to three days away, now a few hours thanks to the trains, they had endured that for all their years of friendship and attraction but now it was not just them, they had children from different villages, first they had decided to talk to their family and leave everything else for later, none really thought that their loved ones would reject them but the nervousness of the first time something important like introducing one of the mutual friends they had as their partner, well, it altered them a little bit.

–Lee and I are dating… as a couple. –Gaara was direct as always, bluntly. The reactions were different from each other.

"Your flames of youth are burning right now guys!!"

"I knew it, oh yes, now Naruto owes me money!"

"Aww, my little brother has grown up! You better take care of him!"

"Troubled ball."

"Cute"

"Im glad for you. "

"So cute, my speculation was true!!"

"Thanks to Kami they already said it."

The only people who did not react or shout as hysterical that the entire village heard them, were Shinki and Metal, who remained silent until everything calmed down, the parents of both boys swallowed and instinctively squeezed the other's hand, before they could talk or ask something, they stood shyly and while Shinki hugged Lee, Metal hugged Gaara both embarrassed. These were surprised but they joined and hugged the four, then the others also joined, creating a great _family_ hug where both adults let out fine tears of happiness. After a while they both moved away.

-Apparently there was nothing to worry about. I think I exaggerate things a bit. –Laughed Lee, holding his partner's hand and stroking his cheek, looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

-Yes me too. –He laughed the same way but lighter Gaara, his eyes still had that shine and caressed the man's black hair. They both thought about how melodic the opponent's laughter had sounded. –In the end, our _family_ is wonderful.

Term to say so that they both came closer to give each other a sweet kiss, which ended up sealing that wonderful day.

In the end, there was nothing to worry about as this great _family_ and couple would always be there for any one of them.


End file.
